Credits
Wikia Credits: This Wikia is a Player-Initiated project, to support and promote a game that we truly love. If any content should come into question as to the legality of use within this Wikia, please direct your concerns to VSConcepts, email below. With that said, it is our goal, to help build this game into a fantastic, fun, and MASSIVE game on Facebook.com or any other platform. To that end, we feel that this Wikia is of benefit to the game, and its creators, KWAAI Games. We have borrowed content from all portions of the game, including the credits that they have provided for the hard work they did, and to reinforce the rights of the artists whose hard work, talent, and stock - were all utilized. We hope that they smile upon this project, and should at any time we obtain a fully written out permission to publish this content or any other relevant content in future updates, we will be sure to add it here! ALL Content contained within this Wikia, is published WITH permission, effective November 2nd, 2010. ' The people behind the WIKIA madness..' Submit a Bug Report Siren: Contributor ₡ĄT₩ÖṀĄN: Contributor Guruubii: Contributor ' Official CREDITS, for Vampires: The Darkside' To all of our development team, volunteers, and the long list of Beta Players, we cannot thank you enough. Your hand in helping to groom the game was critical, and we could not have done it without you. From the Creative Team Vampires: The Darkside would like to give a very special thank you to Marcus J. Ranum for his extremely generous contributions to the Creative staff and game in general. Without your help, we could not be doing what we're doing. As well, a special thanks to LawrenceDeDark for his efforts in providing an unrestricted resources directory for projects such as these. And to Darknight-Stock and b-e-c-k-y-stock, whose contributions to the art community at large have also made a valuable difference to our game. And finally a general thanks goes to all of the fabulous restriction-free artists at deviantART and beyond. We have the utmost respect for your work, and are happy to continue highlighting you to our community of awesome gamers! Credits Resource Sites*: deviantART.com sxc.hu Morguefile istock photo Resources**: Marcus @ mjranum-stock Darknight-Stock b-e-c-k-y-stock Fiona @ Hanratty-Stock A15-S DarkiTexture NikxStock Neriah-stock GentlemansClubStock Vampires: The Darkside's Design Team Creative Director / Lead Design - AHiLdesigns AHiLdesigns on Wikia Design Artist - FX Morph Support Artist - FallenRox *Any work from these sites has been checked for restriction compliance, and are either standard restriction; royalty free; general license; or of the appropriate Creative Commons licensing. **These artists have had their stock resources used in-game simply as painting reference, or via direct resource editing. To Our Contributers: If you have seen your work featured here and it has somehow gone uncredited, or if for any reason there is a change regarding your stock's restrictions/permissions, please let us know so we can respond immediately. Email us at support@kwaaisoftware.com with your personal details. We ask for the sake of expediency that you also include the following: a link to your work, your new terms, and any other detailed information you find befitting of the subject. To Interested Artists: If you are an resource or general artist who is interested in voluntarily contributing your resources (at no charge) to the game, please contact support@kwaaisoftware.com with your inquiry and details. Please include a link to your work as well as your terms of use and/or associated Creative Commons license. If you're a darkart/vampire artist looking to have your original work showcased on our Art page, please attach your work to an email and send it to support@kwaaisoftware.com to start the review process. Make sure to include your name so we can credit you appropriately after our licensed agent has cleared your work of copyright violations. Please Note: Out of respect for the fact that each artist has different (and sometimes very complex) rules that apply to their work, we have chosen not to give direct URL links to access these galleries/works unless otherwise asked by the artist.